First Time
by Sariah Loire
Summary: -First Date Challenge-  A fake date is all well and good, but when both sides want it to be something more, what will come of it?
1. Taking a Chance

**_First Time  
><em>**Sariah Loire  
>Chapitre One<p>

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_This takes place a little ahead of the current Skip Beat! timeline. Not very far ahead, but just enough so that Kyoko's current jobs were complete. This is my first attempt at writing a story with the more-natural sounding Japanese honorifics. Please feel free to correct me of my mistakes._

_A fake date is all well and good, but when both sides want it to be something more, what will come of it?_

_Rules:  
><em>_1: Cannot be a "fake" date or a LoveMe assignment  
><em>_2: Feelings must be established from at least one side, i.e. at least one of them has to have confessed to the other (doesn't need to have happened in the fic, but bonus points if you include it!)  
><em>_3: There must be some sort of kissing (doesn't matter when)  
><em>_4: You must incorporate a love rival into the story (we need drama/conflict! use any existing character you like, no matter how minor)  
><em>_5: Must end with Kyoko/Ren!_

* * *

><p>"Tsuruga-san, this… isn't your first time, is it?"<p>

"First time for what, Mogami-san?"

Mogami Kyoko studied the man who sat across from her, his long legs almost brushing hers in the small booth. She wasn't sure how things had ended up this way, but she knew that somehow her LoveME work was to blame.

* * *

><p>That cursed day had started out innocently enough. <em>Dark Moon<em> had finished filming, her time as Setsuka Heel was over, and she was on the receiving end of more work than she could sort through on her own. Not only was the LoveME division busy, but job offers were slowly, but surely, trickling in for Kyoko.

People had begun to realize that the same 'Kyoko' played both the fiendish, frightening Hongo Mio and the alluring, dynamic Kitagawa Natsu. And those people had begun to talk. After the first season of _Box "R"_, Kyoko was nearly begged to come back for another, and she had readily agreed. It was fun, after all, and she didn't want to think about what her 'Father' would say if she rejected a job.

But it was on one of those busy days, when she was stretched further than any person ought to be, that she made a move that threw both her world and the world of Tsuruga Ren upside down.

Thanks to Yashiro Yukihito's ever-scheming mind, Ren had managed to appear in the LoveME division's main room right when Kyoko was at her busiest point in the day. Amidst a storm of swirling papers, and muttered words, Ren spotted the pink uniform seated at a table.

"Mogami-san, is something wrong?" Kyoko had jumped slightly in her chair, trying to hold back a scream. When she had the courage to look up, she spotted her sempai leaning against the doorway, a concerned look gracing his features.

"No, Tsuruga-san, what would make you think that?" She turned back towards the table, aiming a glare at the scripts sitting in front of her.

"Maybe I'm just perceptive?" His attempt at getting a smile out of the girl didn't work. He sighed softly, and walked around to the other side of the table, pulling out a chair. "Would you like to tell me about it?"

Kyoko watched Ren seat himself in the chair, she nervously clasped and unclasped her hands together. It wasn't all that long ago that she had discovered feelings growing in her heart that she would rather ignore. And now it seemed like every move this man made was enough to undo the locks on her heart that she was trying so hard to keep safe.

"Well, Tsuruga-san, I received a request in to appear on _Yappa Kimagure Rock_." She waited, there was no spark of recognition in his eyes. It wouldn't have surprised her if he had pulled out his phone to look up the name. "It's… sort of a variety show, but they do a lot of different segments. I met the cast, Bridge Rock, when I first began doing LoveME work."

"Is there a problem with the assignment?" Ren knew, from his well-spent time studying Kyoko, that she was nervous. Not that he was surprised, ever since they had stayed together for weeks on end as the Heel siblings, she had seemed to distance herself from him. Not enough for anyone else to notice, but he could see it in the way she acted around him. The nervous fidgeting for example.

"No, it's just…" Kyoko slapped her head, resisting the urge to beat it on the table. "I'm such an idiot! I should have never accepted the role, I'm just a-"

"Mogami-san, why don't you just tell me what it is that you have to do?" Ren hid his smile, painting a stern expression on his face. Kyoko was always handled best if she thought the person she was speaking to was exasperated with her.

"I have to… go on a date."

Ren blinked slowly, keeping his immediate Kuon-esque response buried deep. "With whom?"

Kyoko's anger-sensing grudge hadn't made its appearance, but she thought she had seen something flash through Ren's eyes before he questioned her. Not wanting to invoke his wrath by drawing out the story, she poured out the details.

"With the h-hosts of _Kimagure Rock_. They want to try a new segment, called 'Stars on the Town', where they take celebrities out in public and treat them to a night out. I-I tried telling them that I can't really be called a celebrity yet, but they wouldn't listen to me, and then the Ishibashi onii-sans started planning what we would do for the show and-"

"Mogami-san, please calm down. You don't have to explain it all in one breath." Ren's pulse had returned to normal as he took in Kyoko's explanation. "So, you just have to go out and film a show, right? Why did you call it a date?"

Kyoko squirmed in her seat, looking down at the table again. "Well, they asked me what I normally did when I wasn't busy, and went around Tokyo with friends. The last time Moko-san and I went out, we ate ice cream, went window shopping, and then had dinner. So, Shinichi-san said we would get ice cream, then go shopping with Yuusei-san. And so Hikaru-san volunteered for-"

"The dinner portion of the show." Ren tried to keep his face neutral, but it was a hard task.

"Yes." Kyoko nodded vigorously, finally looking up to meet Ren's eyes. "The other Ishibashi onii-sans called it a _date_, and it's too late for me to ask that they change that part! How will I know where to sit, or how to act, or-"

"We've ate at restaurants together many times, Mogami-san. Can't you use those experiences as a guide?"

"H-how can I? Those weren't _dates_, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko's heart beat slightly faster at the thought. "That was just you and I… eating. Or Cain and Setsu, but their meals _definitely_ can't be used."

Ren spotted the slight tinge of pink across Kyoko's face as she added the last part about Cain and Setsu. He fought back a smile at the recent memories. Cain had never really been on his best behavior, especially not around his overly-adoring sister. He let his voice drop just slightly, taking on a slightly darker tone.

"I didn't think you would back down from something just because you didn't know how to do it. You _are_ a Heel, aren't you?"

Kyoko froze at Ren's serious tone, before she noticed the slight glint in his eyes. _'Tsuruga-san, I'm telling you my problem and you go and become Cain?'_ She tilted her head, recalling the slightly childish way of speaking she had given to the girl. "It's all your fault. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be in this shape."

Ren stopped for a moment, Cain slipping away. "If what weren't for me?"

'_DAMMIT, did Setsu say that OUTLOUD?'_ Kyoko fumbled for her words, shifting some papers around. "I-If Onii-chan hadn't of kept me so busy taking care of him-"

"What would you be doing, Setsu?" Cain stared across the table at her, propping is head in his hand. "You have better things to do than spend time with me?"

"I could be going on dates." Setsu pouted, folding her arms in front of her, tapping her foot under the table.

"And who would you date besides me?"

Setsu fell away at that question, despite Kyoko trying to keep her intact. The girl _wouldn't_ have left Cain's side for anyone, especially not to _date_ anyone. Her in-character logic was failing, so she was left with only one statement that could have been accepted from the younger Heel sibling.

"Fine. Let me practice on you, then, Ani."

Ren couldn't stop the smile breaking across his face. He had hoped the conversation would go exactly the way it had, but he couldn't stop himself from being pleased with the outcome. Kyoko had basically just declared that she would go on a date with Ren in order to practice for the _Kimagure Rock_ show. Sure, she had done it as Setsu being egged on by Cain, but that still counted, right?

He leaned back, folding his arms. "I'd be pleased to help you out, Mogami-san. When would you like to go on this date?"

"W-what? But, I-" Kyoko fumbled for words, trying to keep anxiety from choking her. _'What did I just do? Did I really just ask my sempai out?'_ "I didn't mean, um that was, uh-"

Ren's phone rang, and he glanced at the caller ID. Smiling at the timing, he rose from his seat. "I'm afraid that's Yashiro-san looking for me, I need to get to an interview. Would you like me to call you later and set up the details?" Ignoring the dumb-struck look on Kyoko's face, Ren walked out of the room, closing the door behind him. He was safely out of the hallway when a tortured scream came from the LoveME room.

"AHHHGH, WHAT HAVE I DOOOOONE?"

* * *

><p><em>My late entry to this challenge. And I'm following the rules, this fake date is only the beginning, believe me.<em>

_Sari* _


	2. Maybe It's Wrong

_**First Time  
><strong>_Sariah Loire  
>Chapitre Two<p>

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_A fake date is all well and good, but when both sides want it to be something more, what will come of it?_

* * *

><p>'<em>I'll pick you up at 7:30 tomorrow night. And I know your schedule is free, so no excuses, Mogami-san.'<em>

Kyoko read the text message over again, as she had done repeatedly for the last day. It should have calmed her down, but it only seemed to get her worked up again. After all, it was 7:00 on the night mentioned, and she wasn't even dressed.

The expected phone call had come two nights previous, the day she had lost her mind and asked her _sempai_ to help her learn how to properly go on a date. Ren had called later that same day, with the matching teasing tone he had carried in the LoveME room, and asked question after question about their night out.

"Where would you like to go, Mogami-san?" His rich voice caused her ears to flush slightly.

"Tsuruga-san, you really don't have to do this." Kyoko held the phone with her shoulder, drying her hands on a towel as she worked at rinsing some dishes. The Daruma-ya was closed for the night, but she liked to help clean up, even when she was too busy with work to help wait tables.

"Nonsense, you asked for my help, and I'm happy to provide it." Ren was trying to not sound too eager. _'I'm sure as hell not letting this chance get away, even if it's under the pretense of practice.'_ "So, what would you like to do? Should we go to a movie, or out to dinner?"

Kyoko was quiet for a few moments, before glancing up at the clock. "Tsuruga-san, you _are_ alone, aren't you? Otherwise, someone might get the wrong idea that _you_ are interested in _me._"

"I dropped Yashiro-san off at his house before I called you. Unless my car is bugged, I assure you that no one can hear." _'Not that I would put it past him.'_ Ren thought grimly. "But would there be any harm in letting people think that?"

"Tsuruga-san!" The dish Kyoko dropped back into the sink full of water made a small splash, wetting the front of her apron. "Now you're just teasing me, of course there would be!"

Ren forced a chuckle, sliding the card key into the elevator in his apartment building. After the doors closed, he leaned against the wall, looking across to the mirror on the opposite wall. "So, dinner?"

Kyoko sighed, washing the dropped dish once again. "Since Hikaru-san is taking me out to dinner, yes, I think that would be the best thing to do. That way I'll know what I'm supposed to do." She put the last dish away, drying her hands on her apron. "Did you… have someplace in mind?"

"Yes, a few places in fact." Ren opened his apartment door, setting his personal bag on the floor. He pulled off his shoes and coat, putting both in the closet. "I'll see which one I can get us a table for on such short notice."

"Oh, no, Tsuruga-san I should be doing that since-"

"Are the Ishibashis taking care of all the details for the show's so-called 'date'?" Ren interrupted Kyoko's stammering objections.

"Well, yes, but that's different." Kyoko took of her apron, folded it neatly, then retreated up the stairs to her room. "They asked _me_, and it's for the show, after all."

"And my job is to help you prepare, so it should be similar, shouldn't it? I'm treating you, and that's settled."

"But I-"

"Setsu."

At the sound of her 'brother's' voice, Setsu's spirit welled up again in Kyoko's mind. "Yes, Onii-chan?"

"No arguing."

Kyoko pulled the phone away from her ear and frowned at it, then glared at the poster of Ren she still had on her wall. "That's not fair, Tsuruga-san. Setsu can't win against Cain."

"Exactly." She fought back a smile at the smug tone he had taken. "Now, let me get with Yashiro-san about my schedule, and I'll let you know the day and time that will work."

It was the next night before Kyoko received the text message, and she put it from her mind as much as possible until it was less than a half hour until time to go, much past a good time to start getting ready.

'_And now it's time to panic, Kyoko.'_

Her bank account had built up slightly, thanks to her acting jobs. Nothing substantial, but she had extra money saved because of her success with _Dark Moon_ and _Box "R"_. Because of that, she had a few new sets of clothes that had been bought over the last few weeks and never worn. She had bought a few pieces while in a Natsu mood, and some with Setsu giving her advice, so she had never worked up the courage to wear any of them.

'_No time like the present.'_ She thought darkly, cursing herself for not getting ready earlier. Looking from the punk section to the mature pieces, she faced a dilemma. How could she hope to measure up to the man she was going on a date with tonight?

"_Fake_ date." Kyoko corrected herself, checking the clock again.

* * *

><p>Ren unbuttoned the buttons on his shirt cuffs, then thought better of it, given the cold night outside. Truth be told, he was nervous, and he was trying to find something to do with his hands. He smiled wryly as the thought hit him. <em>'The President would love to see me now. So would the paparazzi, for that fact. The 'great' Tsuruga Ren, having a bad case of the nerves because of a date.'<em>

He had written off the fact that it was a 'fake' date as soon as he had started making plans for the night. There was no reason he had to overshadow this rare chance with the knowledge that Kyoko would only be using it for practice when she went on her _other_ date.

He clenched his fists on the steering wheel, leaning his head back against the headrest. Ren had looked up Ishibashi Hikaru on his phone earlier that day, and was surprised at what he had seen. The young looking boy was actually a year older than Ren. And he was fine with going on a televised 'date' with Kyoko?

Ren shook his head, reaching for the handle on the car door. _'Dinner. Not a real date. The others were probably just teasing them to make Kyoko nervous.'_ He stepped from the car and made his way up the walk to the Daruma-ya, knocking lightly and opening the door. He had met the couple Kyoko lived with during their time as the Heel siblings, and the Okami-san had been very vocal about the fact that Ren was welcome there any time. The Taisho, on the other hand, had not.

The man in Ren's thoughts opened the door, and stood staring at him. Ren had quite a bit of height on the older cook, but he felt as if he were 16 again, nervous and unable to communicate. Back then it was because of the language barrier. Now he would attribute it to the man's large knife collection, and his obvious parental love for Kyoko.

"Good evening, I'm here to pick up Mogami-san." The man didn't move, until his shorter, smiling wife came and pushed her way to his side.

"Good evening, Tsuruga-kun! Kyoko-chan will be down in a moment, I was just upstairs helping her get ready." She moved back, pulling the Taisho out of the way. "Come in while you wait for her, it's cold out there tonight!"

"Thank you, Okami-san." Ren bowed his head slightly, walking through the low doorway. His mind was trying to find a way to talk to the solemn man, but he heard footsteps coming down the stairs and Kyoko muttering under her breath.

What Ren didn't know was that Kyoko had nearly run herself ragged trying to put together a decent combination of clothes that she thought would look nice. Finally she had relied on Natsu's help, but when she looked in the mirror through her own point of view, her face had turned as scarlet as the low-neck, short-cut dress she was wearing.

Not really having the time to find something else, Kyoko had dug through her closet long enough to find a stiff black shrug-jacket, which paired with the dress nicely, and more importantly, covered up her chest. She found a pair of Setsu's more normal-looking black heels, and the outfit was complete.

She had let her hair grow slightly while acting as Setsu, since it was under the wig, so she twisted the back into a tiny knot and stuck a small black and red clip into it. A slight pat of makeup, ala Natsu, and she was ready to go. Which was a good thing, since she had heard Ren downstairs at that moment.

Kyoko tried to hurry into the hallway, forgetting her shoes on, and nearly fell down the stairs. She kicked the heels off and was stating her hatred for them when she walked through the door into the restaurant and came up short at the sight of Ren.

She didn't mean to stare, but if anyone noticed, they wouldn't have blamed her. Kyoko was mentally noting his clothing, telling herself it was for the Ren-doll. From his black Armandy suit, to the black silk shirt and red pleated tie, he was the picture of perfection.

'_Where did that come from?'_ Kyoko felt an embarrassed flush creep across her face as she mentally slapped herself over and over. _'You're not some fawning fan, get a grip, Kyoko! He's your sempai, helping you out on a very important mission!'_

"Kyoko-chan, you look so grown up!" The Okami-san took the initiative, running over to where Kyoko was sliding on her shoes. "Doesn't she, honey?" The man grunted, looking from Kyoko to Ren, with what Ren could have sworn was an even sterner glare than before.

When Ren had gotten over mentally gawking at Kyoko's stunning appearance, he swallowed and looked at his watch, if only to get his eyes back in his head. "We should be going, Mogami-san. Our reservation is for 8:00."

They said their goodbyes to the smiling woman and scornful man, and Ren opened the car door for Kyoko to climb inside. After she was safely in, he walked around to his side of the car and stood by the door for a moment. He took a deep breath and held it, closing his eyes.

'_You asked for this, Ren. Now keep yourself in line.'_

* * *

><p>Ren had taken careful pains in choosing the place where they were to dine at. He would have loved to been able to take Kyoko to the finest restaurant in Tokyo, but he knew that would have only made her uncomfortable. So he chose another venue. It was still very upscale, to say the least, but it offered them the one thing he wanted most tonight. Anonymity.<p>

The ride to the restaurant was mostly silent, but it was the comfortable kind. Ren was trying to keep his hopes from rising too high, and Kyoko was trying to lock down her heart once again. She was finding it harder and harder to do, especially over the last two days. _'Every time I get a few locks back on it, that- that man finds a way to blow them all off again.'_

When they reached the modern, dimly-lit building, Ren pulled under the enclosed entrance, putting the car in park. When a valet opened his door, one opened Kyoko's door as well, and she grabbed her small clutch purse and accepted the hand to help her out of the car. Ren handed the man his keys, and walked around the car to where Kyoko stood.

She stood there blankly as Ren held out his arm, very slightly bent at the elbow for her to hold on to. Kyoko looked around Ren's shoulder to see that one valet was still standing nearby, waiting to open the door for the two young people. "Tsuruga-san, they're going to think we're _dating_!" She said in a low voice.

"We are, aren't we?" At Kyoko's panicked look, Ren chided himself. _'Don't scare her off already, tone it down a little.'_ "For tonight, at least."

"Oh."

Ren wondered about that 'oh', but Kyoko put the very tips of her fingers on his arm, so he didn't question it. He nodded at the valet, who opened the door for them to walk into the posh restaurant. "Speaking of which," Ren bent his head low, to be heard only by Kyoko. "You can't call me Tsuruga-san when we're on a 'date'. So, for tonight at least, I'm Ren. Okay, Kyoko-chan?"

"B-But you're my _sempai_, and-"

"Are those Ishibashis your seniors, Kyoko-chan?" Ren nodded to the maître-d, who bowed and walked in front of them, towards a secluded area of the restaurant.

"Well, yes." At the sight of the many people, several of which were watching Ren and his _guest_, Kyoko had unknowingly slid her hand further onto Ren's arm and was gripping it like a lifeline.

"You call them _all_ by their first names, don't you?" _'Never mind that you have to, if they do indeed all share the same family name like their webpage stated.'_ Kyoko nodded, staring at the floor. "Then it shouldn't be too hard for you to do the same for me, right?"

"R-Right, Ren…san."

"Just Ren, Kyoko-chan."

"Tsuruga-san, is this table to your liking?" Ren turned from Kyoko at the intrusion, the host had lead them far back into the restaurant, to a small booth. It was out of the way, where neither of them were likely to be bothered, which was exactly what he had requested.

"This is perfect, thank you." Ren motioned for Kyoko to sit on one side, and he listened to his better judgment for once and took the seat across from her. Kyoko let out a small sigh of relief when Ren chose the other side.

"Then please, enjoy your meal." The man bowed, and left them.

Ren had just moved his napkin to his lap when he noticed Kyoko staring intently at him, a slight suspicious look on her face. "Is there something wrong, Kyoko-chan?"

"Tsuruga-san, this… isn't your first time, is it?"

"First time for what, _Mogami-san_?" Ren emphasized using her last name, hoping to get a reaction. Kyoko narrowed her eyes slightly at the teasing before she continued.

"Your first time on a date, _Ren-san_." _'Two can play at that game.'_ "You seem… experienced."

Ren coughed, taking a sip of water while he thought of how to properly answer her. It took his best skill to keep a straight face at the implications that question could have had. "Please don't make me sound like a playboy, Kyoko-chan."

"I-I'm not! It's just, you knew exactly how to set this all up, as if you had done it many times before." _'And that bothers me, because my heart is being stupid and making me think strange things.'_ For a moment, Kyoko thought she had spoken that last line out loud, because Ren's eyes were fixed on hers as he studied her expression.

"I've had to _act_ as if I were on dates before, if that's what you mean."

"No, I wasn't talking about acting." Kyoko picked up her own water glass, looking down into it. "You just seem comfortable at doing things like… this."

"At going to dinner?" Ren was getting a little nervous at Kyoko's line of questions. _'Is she wanting me to list the dates I've been on? Or number my old girlfriends?'_

"Dates." The word embarrassed Kyoko, and she wanted to bite off her tongue at the stupid questions she kept asking. _'Just drop it, you don't need to know these things! Or he'll just get mad and lie, is that what you want?'_

"Ah." Ren figured he could at least pretend to know what she was talking about, even if it had entirely escaped him. "Well, from what other people have told me, the ability to feel comfortable when you're with someone is not because of the occasion. It's really the other party that causes a person to feel at ease." He rested his chin on his hand, looking at Kyoko. "For example, do you feel relaxed around me, Kyoko-chan?"

Kyoko wished her demons would have started screaming at her at that instant, something, _anything_, to take her mind away from the conversation. But they were silent, as they had been for the last few weeks. _'His heavenly smile probably killed most of them off.'_

"O-Of course, Tsu… Ren-san." She managed to keep her voice from shaking, hoping beyond hope that he wouldn't see through her lie. Ever since that cursed day with Princess Rosa in his apartment, she hadn't been able to relax around him. Except when she was Setsu, or Ren was angry, but that didn't really count.

Ren smiled at her, sitting back up straight. "Then this, and any other date, should be treated as a relaxing evening out." _'Never mind that fact that I feel like a giddy schoolboy.'_ "Just do what comes natural, and enjoy yourself, and you'll have a good time."

He was relieved to finally see a beautiful smile cross Kyoko's face, as if she had just been revealed the secrets of the world. Ren pulled out his menu and feigned interest in it, if only to keep from making Kyoko nervous by staring at her.

"But… what about you, Tsuruga-san? Ren-san!" She corrected herself, a little too loudly.

"What about me, Kyoko-chan?"

"Do you feel comfortable around _me_?"

Ren blinked, not wanting to move his eyes from the words he wasn't reading. He was afraid that if he did, Kyoko would be able to see both the love and desire that he felt for her at every moment. He hesitated answering for a moment too long, and Kyoko was bowing her head to the table with apologies before he could stop her.

"I'm sorry, Ren-san! I shouldn't have asked such a rash question, of course you d-"

"Kyoko-chan, we're on a date. You're allowed to ask me whatever you like." Ren smiled as she lifted her head enough to look up to see if he was angry. "And yes, I do feel at ease when I'm with you. I enjoy the time we spend together."

He said it so plainly, Kyoko felt her face heat up. She looked down to the menu in front of her, trying to slow down her racing heart.

'You're allowed to ask me whatever you like', he had said. Kyoko's mind raced, her time as Bo had left her with many questions about Ren, after seeing the look of sorrow on his face when he had said he couldn't have anyone precious to him. And when she was Setsu, there were more than a few times that the younger sibling had pulled her brother back to his normal self from the brink of something dark that had threatened to take him over. During those times, he had always seemed so… alone.

She had always felt like it was taboo to ask about those moments, but if he was giving her permission…

"Ren-san, why don't you have a girlfriend?"

* * *

><p><em>I felt like Ren was a little OOC at the beginning of this chapitre, but when I thought about the setting, he seemed to fit. After staying together for weeks, they <em>_**have**__ to be a little more familiar with each other, right? And Cain seems to love to tease Setsu, which would rub off on Ren._

_That's my explanation, anyway. I'll try to not let it get too out of hand._

_Sari*_


	3. But I'm Feeling Right

**_First Time  
><em>**Sariah Loire  
>Chapitre Three<p>

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_A fake date is all well and good, but when both sides want it to be something more, what will come of it?_

* * *

><p>"Ren-san, why don't you have a girlfriend?"<p>

That time, Ren _did_ choke on his water. After the coughs subsided, and the tears quit smarting his eyes, he cleared his throat, staring at Kyoko. "What was that, Kyoko-chan?"

She looked away, fumbling with her hands. "Well, you said that I could ask anything, so I was just wondering…" Kyoko went on mumbling the end of her question, in a voice so low that Ren doubted she even knew what she was saying.

"And I meant it, I just wasn't expecting… _that_." He coughed again, rubbing his throat. Ren tried to smile, to calm Kyoko down. "I'm sorry, you just took me by surprise. What made you pick that particular question?"

"I-I was just curious. You're… you. And all the talk shows and interviews you do seem to ask that same question, so I just-"

"Would you like me to give you the same answer I give them?" Maybe he was still on his 'high' from being on a date with Kyoko, but Ren was feeling brave. "That women always break up with me?" He shook his head, laughing. "You know that's not true, Kyoko-chan. How many women called me while we were together as Cain and Setsu?"

"None, I had your phone on me while you filmed."

"Exactly. I'm not involved with anyone, I haven't been for years, since I was a teenager." Ren took a deep breath, leaning slightly towards the table between them. "But the answer to the 'why' part of your question is a little more complicated."

In her mind, Kyoko saw that familiar lost look that Ren's face took on when it seemed like he was hurting. She felt a twinge of guilt at her prying, hoping it hadn't affected him. _'Even if I do want to know, that isn't worth it.'_ "I'm sorry, Tsu… Ren-san. That question was too personal, even for a fake date." She looked down, not wanting to see his expression. "Please, don't feel the need to answer."

When Kyoko looked back up at Ren after a moment, her eyes were gentle, full of concern and compassion. Ren was used to seeing the concern, but the emotion behind them was something he had yet to experience. It gave him hope that maybe, just for a moment, he could get her to see him as something more than just a person to respect because of their career positions.

Holding Kyoko at arm's length, while desperately wishing to hold her tightly was always a steady war. He had used his past as his excuse, ever since he had discovered his feelings for the girl. But he was learning to forgive himself for his past, wasn't he? That's what he had decided, while he was immersed in the darkness of Cain.

If there was someone who could accept him, and help him out of the abyss, he hoped Kuon wouldn't have to be a part of himself that he feared so deeply. And Kyoko had been there to help him, more times than he could count. Because of that, he knew in his heart that she would never hold his mistakes against him. He never wanted her to know the extent of them, but he didn't expect revulsion from her if the day come that he told her all of his secrets.

He reached out a hand and touched one of hers. She flinched slightly, but didn't pull it away as he covered it with his own. "Actually, the answer is not as complicated as it used to be." He lifted his eyes, to meet hers. She didn't look as terrified as he expected. _'That's a good sign, right?'_ Ren moved his hand back, weaving his fingers together to keep them to himself. "Maybe now I'm just waiting for the right time."

Kyoko's words were little more than a whisper; she was fighting a losing battle with everything she had to look away from the man who was able to entrance her with just a touch. "Right time for what?"

"To be accepted." Despite his eyes looking slightly forlorn, Ren's smile shined beautifully. It might have been because his heart seemed so open to her at that moment, or maybe that was just Kyoko's wishful thinking, but her heart thudded to a halt at that moment.

Every lock, every defense she had put up against this man was gone for good. And even though her demons were back, and screaming at her in full force about the inevitable heart break, she knew that there was nothing she could do. She had to finally admit to herself that she loved Tsuruga Ren.

And there was no way to escape until this date was over.

* * *

><p>Ren felt it the moment the atmosphere of the table changed. Kyoko's eyes changed from slight fear, to pain, to nothing. He could almost see her guard rising, blocking him from seeing into the eyes that were so open and honest less than a minute before.<p>

But that glimpse he had gotten was enough. There was something he had seen that had never been there before, and the thought of the possibilities unnerved him.

"Excuse me, are the two of you ready to place your order?"

Kyoko nearly jumped a foot high, and even Ren was surprised at the sudden voice at the end of the table. He smiled wryly, chuckling at the slightly shaken look on Kyoko's face. "Yes, just a moment. Do you know what you would like to eat, Kyoko-chan?"

She fidgeted in her seat, running a finger along the menu. "Well, I…" _'I probably shouldn't say that I almost forgot we were here for dinner.'_ "You should go ahead of me, Ren-san."

Ren dropped his voice to a murmur, so that it would sound to the waiter as if they were discussing their choices. "Ladies first, Kyoko-chan. Especially on dates."

Kyoko looked up in surprise, then nodded, a familiar determination on her face. She stated her order, and Ren followed with his own. The waiter nodded and bowed, backing away from the table. After he disappeared from sight, Ren turned his attention back to the girl across from him.

"I know this may sound strange to you, Kyoko-chan, but acting hierarchy doesn't really matter that much outside of the studio. Especially not in a private setting, such as this." Ren took a drink from his refreshed glass of water. If he could soften her defenses with a little American way of thinking, he would use it. "As I said earlier, it's most important to be at ease with the person you're with. If it helps, you could try to just forget about job connections, and try treating the other person as… a friend."

After her time as Setsu, Kyoko had begun considering Ren a friend when she didn't think too hard about it. She still beat herself up at times over thinking about her sempai in that way, but those occasions were getting less frequent. _'And now he's saying it's okay?'_ A small whisper in the back of her head counter-answered her own thoughts. _'It's just advice, his actions are only this way because Cain wouldn't turn his little sister down when she needed him.'_

Kyoko shook her head, trying to dispel the second voice. _'It's bad enough that I asked him to help me with this, I shouldn't expect special kindness once it's over.'_ "So I should treat Hikaru-san as I would any friend."

"That's right. That way, both of you should feel more comfortable." _'And hopefully you'll throw the word 'friend' around, so that he'll know he doesn't have a chance.'_ "And you'll both enjoy yourselves, and the night will be over before you know it."

"It sounds easy when you say it like that." Kyoko admitted, thinking back to the trouble she went through to look her best for her night out with Ren. Her 'date' with Hikaru wasn't the top thing on her mind at that moment. "Thank you, Ren-san. I think the date will go fine, now that I know a little more about what to expect." She wasn't going to admit that she still clung to her childish thoughts that all _true_ dates should be the romantic kind, and end with a kiss.

"You're welcome, Kyoko-chan." Ren chuckled to himself. "Now, since the coaching is over for the moment, how about we enjoy our night?"

* * *

><p>The meal was delicious, even to Ren, though not as much as Kyoko's cooking. He ate as much as he had to in order to appease Kyoko, and he rejected the very nice idea of them sharing a desert. He didn't want her to think that she was supposed to do the same during her dinner with Ishibashi.<p>

After they finished their meal, neither was in a hurry to leave. Kyoko didn't have any early jobs the next morning, but she worried that Ren probably did. After he denied it, she let it drop without arguing. She didn't want the night to end so early, either.

Ren and Kyoko sat at their secluded booth and talked, the serious mood from earlier was completely gone. They spoke of their upcoming jobs, new roles, and of fun times with old roles. Every time Ren smiled while talking about Katsuki or a _Dark Moon_ scene, Kyoko's smile became less guarded, and more like it had been before she discovered her feelings for him. She joined in with memories of Mio, and before long the conversation had turned to Setsu and Cain.

The talking died down for a moment, as both were thinking along the same line without a way of knowing. Ren's thoughts were of how right it had felt to be with Kyoko every day, and to enjoy her presence without always worrying about doing or saying something that would scare her away.

Kyoko was thinking about how, after she had really gotten into her role as Setsu, she could tell Cain anything –and everything- that crossed her mind. And she had, even things that would have made Kyoko herself cringe with embarrassment. Setsu had the courage to speak her feelings, a courage that Kyoko would have given anything to possess for herself.

After another few minutes of discussion, Ren glanced at his watch. The time surprised him to the degree that Kyoko saw his eyes widen slightly. "Should we be leaving?" Kyoko asked, and Ren didn't miss the not-quite-concealed twinge of disappointment in her voice. He smile and slid from the booth, as she did the same, draping his suit coat over his arm.

"I'm afraid they'll be kicking us out soon if we don't leave, Kyoko-chan." He discreetly stuck a folded wad of bills under the edge of the bread plate, enough to cover the meal and a sizable tip. He offered his free arm to Kyoko again, which she accepted with only a moment's hesitation this time. _'Probably because we're almost the only people left in here.'_

When the door to the covered entrance was opened, a blast of cold air hit them both, taking Kyoko's breath away. She managed to hide the chill long enough for the car to be brought around. And, without her having to say anything, Ren cut the heater on, and turned it up.

The car was silent again as Kyoko folded and unfolded her hands, trying to decide how it was best to politely thank Ren for spending an evening helping her for yet another job.

She was still thinking about it when she saw the familiar roads leading to the Daruma-ya. To her surprise, the car slowed down as Ren pulled into a parking space on the side of the road. Before she could ask any questions, Ren had turned to her, smiling softly.

"Kyoko-chan, would you mind if we walked the rest of the way to the Daruma-ya? I know it's cold, but I brought an extra coat. It's behind you, in the back seat."

Kyoko unbuckled her seat belt, slightly puzzled. "Of course. The restaurant is only a few blocks away, after all." She reached behind the seat and pulled out a coat, expecting it to be much too large for her small frame. When she stepped out of the car and pulled it on, she found it fit her perfectly. "Ren-san, this must have been left over from when you were younger."

Ren slid his arms into his suit coat, holding back a laugh. He didn't want to tell her that his arms were probably longer than hers by the time he was ten. He also didn't feel the need to tell her that he had bought the coat for her after the time she waited frozen outside of his apartment before their 'Natsu' practice. They began walking, but had only taken a few steps before Kyoko's foot slid on a patch of ice on the sidewalk. She caught herself without his help, but looked warily around the patch of concrete she was standing on.

"One of the shop keepers must have poured out water after the sun went down." Kyoko scowled to herself, looking down at her feet. "They've been asked to not do that."

When she looked up, Ren was holding out his arm again. "The ice is hard to see, we should be able to keep each other steady like this." He explained, and a small smile graced his lips when Kyoko bit her lip and nodded, passing her arm through his. They didn't meet anymore ice patches, but Ren didn't pull his arm away.

Kyoko's heart was beating erratically, and she knew she needed to stop her wild imagination before it got the best of her. "Ren-san?"

"Yes?"

"Thank you for your help tonight." She looked down, watching her steps carefully. "I'm sure your schedule was packed, so you making room for this practice date was very kind."

When Ren didn't answer right away, Kyoko looked up to see him staring ahead, into the distance. After a few moments of silence, they were at the Daruma-ya, and Ren moved away slightly. Instead of facing the house, he turned to face Kyoko, standing far enough away so that he hoped she wouldn't feel crowded.

"Kyoko-chan, may I confess something to you?"

Despite the sound of her pulse beating in her ears, Kyoko nodded, staring at Ren.

"I never thought of tonight as a 'fake' date, not even once." He smiled at her, wishing he could put his hands in his pockets to stop them from trembling. "I enjoyed this evening out with you, and I'm looking forward to us doing it again."

Kyoko's world shut down around her as everything centered around Ren's words, when he continued speaking.

"I care about you, Kyoko-chan. A lot more than you realize." And without letting himself stop to think about what he was doing, Ren leaned down and brushed a kiss on Kyoko's cold cheek. "And that was _not_ part of your practice." He said low in her ear, she could hear the smile in his voice. "Goodnight, Kyoko-chan."

And in a moment that meant more to Ren than anything else that had happened that night, Kyoko didn't run. She didn't panic or scream. When Ren stepped back, his hand brushed hers, and he felt her small fingers squeeze his own, ever so slightly.

"Goodnight, Ren-san."

* * *

><p><em>I'll be honest, it seems like the fic should end here. But I'm not done (and rule #4 isn't really fulfilled), so I suppose the show must go on.<em>

_And as 'mimimiao' pointed out, I called the Ishibashi brothers' show Bridge Rock. I had no clue I was even doing that, I'm pretty sure it's like that in other stories of mine, as well. Excuse me as I slowly get it fixed to Kimagure Rock. And feel free to correct me with a blunt object next time I do it._

_Sari*_


	4. I Belong With You Tonight

**_First Time_**  
>Sariah Loire<br>Chapitre Four

_Skip Beat! and its characters, locations, terms, etc, do not belong to me._

_A fake date is all well and good, but when both sides want it to be something more, what will come of it?_

* * *

><p>"I don't <em>care<em> if we're late for your filming, you're going to tell me what happened to make you so cheerful today."

Ren checked his watch again, picking up the pace. Yashiro was having to struggle to keep up, but Ren was hoping to get the man so out of breath that he wouldn't be able to keep up the barrage of questions.

For the first time since he started his acting career in Japan, Ren was running late. After his last-minute confession to Kyoko the night before, his adrenaline had been coursing far too fast for sleep to overtake him once he got home.

If anyone had witnessed the exchange outside of the Daruma-ya, they might have thought that Ren was worried over Kyoko not reciprocating his feelings. But the thought had never crossed his mind, much less caused him to lose sleep. Sure, she hadn't thrown her arms around him or even really answered him back, but the soft smile that graced her face when she said goodbye was all he needed at that moment.

He had tried to calm himself down, especially during the car ride home when his pulse was racing a mile a minute. _'She didn't say that she cares about you, Ren. Even if you think she does, it could take months before she's ready to accept your feelings along with her own.'_ Even his own rebuking thoughts hadn't been enough to discourage him, though.

And, according to Yashiro, the 'love-struck' smile was still on his face when he answered the door in his pajamas that morning.

Ren had showered and changed when he got home, but after an hour of tossing and turning in his bed, he had gotten up to try watching some TV in the living room. But after sitting on the couch, his mind started going over Kyoko's soft words and the way she had smiled at him, and that was more than enough to keep his mind occupied until he finally fell asleep sometime around 6 AM.

But he had lied when he told Kyoko he didn't have an early job the next morning, and he didn't wake up until Yashiro called his phone from outside of the door to Ren's apartment around 7:15. The man was in hysterics, thinking something had happened to Ren since he wasn't waiting for him to get there, and hadn't opened the door at the first knock.

Ren had ignored Yashiro's prodding questions as he changed faster than he had ever gotten dressed in his life. A few quick brushes to his hair while hurriedly brushing his teeth, he slipped on his shoes and they were out the door, nearly sprinting through the hallways.

Yashiro had stopped talking for a good portion of the ride to check through the day's schedule. Yashiro figured that if Ren ignored the speed limit, which he had, they would be able to make it to the studio on time. Possibly. With a little help from above.

Because Ren had asked for the previous night off, his schedule for that day was jam-packed. Yashiro had juggled and re-arranged everything without so much as a clue as to why Ren needed off so badly. The only thing that made it worthwhile was the hopes that the night was going to include Kyoko somehow.

And, judging by the smile the still appeared on Ren's face every few minutes, the manager guessed he was right. But he still wanted to know for sure.

They exited the car and entered the building, weaving through the hallways. Ren suddenly took a right turn, and Yashiro almost ran into the wall while checking the clock on his cell phone. The traffic had been bad, and they were now a total of ten minutes late. And it didn't help that TBM was jam-packed with people, and they were trying to maneuver through them at high speed. He was so focused on worrying over the time that he ran into Ren's back when the younger man suddenly stopped.

Yashiro raised his head to question Ren, but stopped when he realized that Ren was staring intently at something. Following the direction Ren was looking, he saw Kyoko talking to a young man while walking down the hallway towards them. At that moment, Kyoko looked up and spotted Ren, her eyes widening slightly.

Yashiro cringed, expecting Ren's sparkling, gentlemanly smile to be in place. But when Ren spoke, his expression and voice were even more gentle than his tone normally was with Kyoko.

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan."

And at the small smile that spread across Kyoko's face, Yashiro Yukihito was almost certain he could have died a happy man at that moment. Only 'almost' because he wanted details. Badly.

* * *

><p>"Pick your jaw up off the floor, Yashiro-san." Ren didn't hold back a smirk as they once again picked up their pace to sprint towards the studio Ren was supposed to be at fifteen minutes ago. Kyoko had hurriedly introduced Ren to Ishibashi Hikaru, and he could have sworn that the boy looked like he was writhing in envy when he had to crane his head back to greet Ren.<p>

Their conversation had been a quick one, but there was something different in Kyoko's eyes. Ren assumed he had the same look, since Yashiro hadn't left him alone about his face all morning prior to the meeting. Kyoko explained that she had sudden LoveME work come up, and Ren claimed emergency work as well.

"B-B-But you called her Kyoko-chan! And she called you Ren-san! WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Yashiro was nearly delirious with excitement already, but after Kyoko had used Ren's first name, he worried that he might have been dreaming. "You were with Kyoko-chan last night, weren't you?"

"I'll leave it to your very overactive imagination, Yashiro-san. I need to go apologize to the director." Ren's untarnished, never-late reputation now had a smudge. But judging by the smile on his face, Yashiro was guessing that Ren didn't mind at all.

* * *

><p>"Kyoko-chan, you seem like you've calmed down some." Ishibashi Shinichi was walking down the hallway with Kyoko, as they headed to the studio to film a new commercial for <em>Kimagure Rock<em>. "Are you ready for your date with Hikaru?"

"I supposed so, Shinichi-san. It should be fun, Hikaru-san is nice." Kyoko's obvious dismissal of it being anything romantic made Shinichi wince in sympathy for his short friend.

After Shinichi left Kyoko for her to change, she sat on a small couch in the room, fiddling with her cell phone. She knew she should have called Moko-san, but couldn't quite bring herself to do it. _'What will she say? She'll probably think I'm an idiot for getting mixed up with someone again, but I…'_

Kyoko's thoughts trailed off, and she stared at the opposite wall. It all seemed like a dream, starting from the moment Ren told her that he cared for her. After they had said goodnight, and Ren walked back down the icy path to his car, she had finally went into the house and made her way quietly to her room.

She had been in shock, to say the least. Her brain had been functioning enough to reach for Ren's hand before he left and tell him goodnight, but that was it. Afterwards, all she had done was just sit at her kotatsu and stare into space. Part of her, the part that still told her she was an idiot for falling in love with Ren, tried its best to make her believe that he was teasing her again, as he often did. Or that he was simply mistaken about his feelings.

But when she had remembered the beautiful smile on his face, and the warmth in his eyes, she couldn't help but want to believe his words. And the feel of his lips on her cheek still warmed her heart, even the next day.

The problem was, Kyoko didn't know what she was supposed to say to Ren now. Until she had seen him in the hallway earlier that morning and he called her Kyoko-chan, she didn't even know how to greet him. She wanted to tell him that she felt the same way, but she had no clue when she would have the chance to speak with him alone. Especially with her upcoming date with Hikaru.

Kyoko sighed, looking down at the Bo head sitting by her feet. She knew that there was no way a date for _Kimagure Rock_ could compare to her night with Ren. No way at all.

* * *

><p>"Is this restaurant okay with you, Kyoko-chan? The management said they didn't mind the cameras and filming crew running around." Ishibashi Hikaru held the door open for Kyoko, his palms sweaty. He was finally getting his chance to go to dinner with Kyoko, and they were being <em>filmed<em>.

"It's fine, Hikaru-san. It looks like a very nice place." Kyoko didn't mention the fact that it was the same restaurant that she had visited with Ren less than a week ago. "I'm sure we'll have a good time."

When she smiled up at Hikaru, he felt his pulse quicken slightly. It seemed to him that Kyoko had been treating him more friendly over the last few days, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Of course, she had treated the other _Bridge Rock_ members the same way, but he chose to ignore that.

The whole dinner obviously wasn't going to be aired, only bits and pieces of it, but Hikaru still wanted to make the best impression he could on Kyoko while he had the chance. When they reached the reserved table, he pulled Kyoko's chair out, and slid it towards the table once she had sat down.

"Thank you, Hikaru-san." Kyoko felt embarrassed by all the attention Hikaru was giving her, but she was doing her best to keep the mood light and friendly, just like Ren had said. When Hikaru had taken his seat across from Kyoko, she began asking him questions about _Kimagure Rock_.

They were both careful to not say anything that would implicate Kyoko as Bo, but their conversation became very animated, and before Hikaru realized it, his nervousness had gone away. His heart still beat faster every time he looked into Kyoko's golden eyes, but he was able to keep it at bay.

Hikaru couldn't have been more pleased with how the evening was going until, right before they were going to order dessert, Hikaru heard his co-hosts talking loudly near the doorway.

"Hey, that's Tsuruga Ren, isn't it?"

"Whoa, dude, do you _know_ how high our ratings would be if we could get him on this segment one night?"

"Speak to him, man! Tell him who we are!"

His and Kyoko's eyes met, then both turned towards the door in unison.

* * *

><p>As soon as Ren walked through the familiar doors, he spotted two of the members of <em>Bridge Rock<em>. Thanks to Yashiro's involvement, he had been able to find out where the 'date' filming was to take place, and how he could go about 'observing' it. He had planned on quietly asking the guys where he could stand, out of the way, and watch the dinner wrap up.

What he didn't count on, however, was the two young men running over to where he stood, and excitedly introducing themselves. In loud, enthusiastic voices.

"Excuse us, Tsuruga-san, but I'm Ishibashi Yuusei-"

"And I'm Ishibashi Shinichi."

"We're from LME's music division, I hope you don't mind us introducing ourselves."

Ren smiled, reaching out a hand to Shinichi. "Not at all. I'm Tsuruga Ren, it's a pleasure to meet you both."

"Are you here by yourself, Tsuruga-san?"

"Well, I'm actually here because Kyoko-chan told me about her filming tonight. I was in the area, and thought I'd check in to see how it was going." _'Well, that's not an outright lie. She did tell me about the filming, after all.'_

The two Ishibashis saw their chance, and they jumped at it. "You know Kyoko-chan? Feel free to say hello to her, this is an open segment of the show!"

Ren started to turn down their request, but then he noticed that both Kyoko and Hikaru had turned in their seats, staring in his direction. At the flush that spread across Kyoko's cheeks when he caught her staring, he turned back to the Ishibashis, smiling brighter than ever.

"Actually, I think I _will_ say hello."

* * *

><p>"Good evening Kyoko-chan, Hikaru-san." Ren appeared at the table before Kyoko could quite figure out why he happened to stop at that exact restaurant at that exact time.<p>

"Good evening, Ren-san." Hikaru answered, feeling slightly downtrodden at the interruption to his 'date'. "Would you like to join us?"

"That's quite all right, Hikaru-san. I wouldn't want to intrude." Kyoko felt the slightly tense atmosphere between the two men, shrinking back in her chair a little.

"Oh, it's no intrusion. Do you mind if Tsuruga-san joins us, Kyoko-chan?" Both men turned towards Kyoko, waiting expectantly. Hikaru was hoping she would say yes, though he doubted it. She obviously knew the man well, depending on their interaction in the hallway of TBM earlier that week.

"N-not at all." Kyoko straightened in her chair. Before Hikaru could move to add another chair to the table, Ren had pulled one up and sat in it.

The conversation was a little stilted at first, but Kyoko watched as Ren, like the amazing actor that he was, was able to put Hikaru at ease within a few minutes. They discussed events that had happened at LME before Kyoko joined, and told her about different antics the president had preformed.

Meanwhile, the producer of the show, who was watching the filming, was happier than ever at the outcome of their trial show. For once, he had a very special guest on that Kyoko _wasn't_ attacking. _'Maybe it's just the chicken suit that does it to her?'_

After getting more interesting footage, the producer signaled for the cameras to be cut off, and he stepped up to the table. "That's a wrap, we have all the footage we need to put together the segment." He turned to Hikaru and Kyoko. "Good job, both of you." Turning to Ren, he reached out a hand. "And thank you for joining them, Tsuruga-san."

Ren stood up, dwarfing the man. He accepted the handshake, bowing his head slightly. "My apologies for not asking before I entered the filming. The Ishibashis near the door assured me it would be fine."

"And it was, don't feel the need to apologize." The man turned back to Hikaru, waving his hand towards the shorter man. "Hikaru-kun, come with me. We'll get the cameras and look over everything outside."

Hikaru looked dejectedly from Kyoko to Ren, and back to the Producer. "Of course." He wasn't an idiot, he had seen the way Kyoko's eyes had lit up when Ren talked, and how Ren seemed to pay special attention to every word that Kyoko had spoken. _'If I was taller, I wouldn't lose against him. …Right?'_ He stood up, pulling out Kyoko's chair. "Thank you for the enjoyable evening, Kyoko-chan. Do you need a ride home?"

"No, but thank you for the offer, Hikaru-san." Kyoko bowed, clutching her small purse. "And thank you for tonight, I had fun, as well."

Waiting until a helpless Hikaru had been led away by the older man, Ren turned back to Kyoko, smiling down at her softly. "Well, Kyoko-chan, since I interrupted your _date_, will you allow me to make it up to you?"

Kyoko's face flushed , as she folded her hands in front of her. "How?"

Ren, who had expected that he would need to coerce Kyoko into accepting, was taken back for a moment. But he recovered smoothly, pulling the chair away from the table for Kyoko. "By allowing me to buy you dessert."

Although she had no intention to turn him down, Kyoko pondered it for a moment, as if she had to think hard. When she answered, it was Setsu who had taken the lead. "But it's so late, Onii-chan. Do you really think we should?"

At once, Ren's face changed to Cain's dejected, abandoned puppy look. That one god-forsaken expression that Kyoko had never learned how to refuse. "I simply want to spend time with my adorable sister, but if you'd rather not…" He moved to push the chair back in, but Setsu quickly stopped him.

"Fine, fine! One quick piece of cake, _then_ you go home and go to bed so that you can get up early tomorrow!" As she plopped into the chair, Kyoko realized that Setsu had been taken in once again by Cain. Holding back a sigh, she scooted her chair closer to the table as Ren sat across from her. "Ren-san, are you _ever_ going to let my Setsu win, just once?"

"Of course, it just depends on what she's after." Ren's tone was dangerously close to that of the Emperor, and Kyoko felt a slight tingle run down her spine.

They ordered their desserts, and didn't sit around talking for long. It _was_ late, and Kyoko knew Ren had a job the next morning. As they walked towards the entrance, Kyoko didn't flinch when Ren enclosed her hand in his. He wasn't quite sure that he was awake, but he was hoping his dream wouldn't end anytime soon.

When the car ride was over, and Ren walked Kyoko to the door of the Daruma-ya, it was Kyoko who took the initiative. She stood on her tiptoes and kissed Ren's cheek softly, despite her heart beating erratically. When she pulled away, Ren turned and caught her lips with another kiss, just as gentle as her own.

After they broke apart, Kyoko looked into Ren's eyes, neither wanting to say goodnight so soon. "Thank you for everything, Ren." She whispered, their faces still close together.

Ren smiled, brushing a piece of hair out of her eyes. "It was my pleasure, Kyoko. But I have to ask you one thing…" He waited until her eyebrows knitted together, a puzzled look coming across her face.

"This wasn't your first time, was it, Kyoko-chan? You seem… experienced."

Kyoko looked confused for a moment, then an embarrassed blush came across her cheeks. She shoved Ren slightly, but he leaned in to steal another kiss before they said goodnight, with promises of more dates to come.

* * *

><p><em>Well, this may not have satisfied all of the rules by some's standards, but I think it worked. It's up to you to decide which date was really their first. This challenge was a lot of fun, thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! Hope you enjoyed it!<em>

_Also, I know Ren would do everything humanly possible to not be late for work, but I really think his feet would be floating a little too far off the ground to care about his 'punctual' reputation in a situation like that._

_Sari*_


End file.
